


Naiad Norika

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen, Partial Nudity, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Just a pic of Norika as a naiad playing the harp that I drew as tasteful erotic art for a friend's birthday.





	Naiad Norika

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/48272676841/in/dateposted/)


End file.
